Force Telepathy
Syntax: :+forcesend = :+forcesend =/ :+forcesend =// For those with the power of Force Telepathy, this command will enable them to send messages using the Force. The stronger their telepathic abilities, the greater the distances at which they can send emotions, visions, and messages. At long distances, or with rudimentary Telepathy skills, many Force users will be unable to do more than send emotions. Practitioners of the Dark Side may be able to disguise the source of the emotions in the same way that they disguise their dark auras. Applicable emotions to send: reckless fearful angry hateful unrepentant hopeful desperate loving calm alert suspicious gentle thoughtful amused. Example: :+forcesend Leia=desperate/Luke's face, flickering against a background of clouds, streaked with dust and very pale/Hear me, Leia Thematic Explanation: The Staff on Star Wars: Dark Horizons attempt to keep a certain amount of knowledge about the Force quiet in an effort to make it ICly mysterious. However, many people have asked about this command and what it implies/entails. As such, a thorough explanation is in order. When you receive the message: :::FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and think of Luke Skywalker. you are actually feeling an emotion /from/ the person who sent it. It is very much like seeing an expression on a person's face, and recognizing they are angry, or hearing someone's tone-of-voice and inferring that they are being sarcastic. This is just a mental projection, from the sender, and NOT a command to be calm. Note, this is NOT what happened when Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "These are not the droids you're looking for," (Star Wars, A New Hope). There are other messages, too: :::FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and a vision: Luke Skywalker, standing beside a funeral pyre that supports the suit of Darth Vader. Luke sighs sofly, with a forlorn expression, while flames leap up and around his father, consuming him. ::::::.... you think of Luke Skywalker.... This is a more advanced version of the first: instead of sending mere emotions, the sender can communicate thoughts and images. Again, these thoughts and images are not a forced command and should not be viewed as such. It is just telepathic communication, on a more advanced level. Finally, when the sender has become extremely advanced, they can send verbal messages. Think back to when Vader speaks directly to Luke, while the Millennium Falcon is trying to evade the Star Destroyers: "Luke, it is your destiny," (Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back). As mentioned above, it is telepathic communication, nothing else. Finally, there may come a time when you see a message like this one: :::FORCE: You experience a calm feeling, but do not know where it comes from. Do not panic. The IC sender of the emotion is simply veiled to you, but, as above, it is not a command. The same veiled message can occur, also, with visions and messages. Remember that, like with regular emotions, or actions, or words, the telepathic message can be used to persuade, or coerce, and encourage some emotions to be felt by the recipient. NOTE: the sent emotion is still not a command for the recipient to feel that emotion themselves, but it can encourage the recipient to feel that particular emotion, or react in a way they would not normally. The most important thing to remember about this command is to play it out as per your character's reaction to it. Most regular folks are likely to freak if they receive a vision: after all, how many of us actually receive visions or hear people's voices in our head? Remember to stick to ICA and ICC, and, also, keep it fun. Also, if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask Staff. +forcesend Category:Force System